Out of Style
by Johanarunatik
Summary: Haru y Rin no pueden vivir juntos pero tampoco pueden pasar mucho tiempo separados. Por mas que deseen evitarlo sus cuerpos se buscan con desesperación haciéndolos caer una y otra vez en una obsesiva relación prohibida. Parejas: HaruRinHaru. Mención de MakoHaru y SouRin


**Bueno aquí estoy dejandoles un pequeño regalito antes de subir el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic. Esta cortito pero espero que les guste *-***

**Aclaraciones: Cuando vean esto: *H*A*R*U*R*I*N* sera para indicar un cambio de escena.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Style<strong>

Eran pasadas las 12 am, a mitad de la madrugada en una noche sin luna, _¿Cómo es que siempre aparecía en esas noches solitarias justo cuando más lo extrañaba? _Haruka sintió un ruido provenir fuera de la ventana de su cuarto y sin pensarlo se levantó de su cama para confirmar que era **él**. Allí de pie, la noche era muy oscura pero podía distinguirlo, el brillo sin igual de ese par de ojos magenta podía distinguirlo en cualquier parte.

Se vistió enseguida y salió a su encuentro, no necesitaban palabras, en silencio caminaron hasta el auto de Rin que esperaba estacionado al final del camino de escaleras. El clima estaba frio y sería un viaje largo, el peli negro sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían por eso no hiso más que perderse en la figura de su acompañante, hacia tanto que no lo veía, pronto serian seis meses de su último encuentro.

Debió haberle dicho que se marchara apenas capturó su mirada, conocía de sobra como terminaría todo, ardería en llamas o llegaría al paraíso, sin embargo allí estaba cayendo y rodando en el fango como muchas otras veces. Pero es que… ¿cómo resistirse a esa mirada? ¿Cómo privar a Rin del sabor de sus sonrosados labios? si sabía a la perfección cuanto le encantaban. Se distanciaban pero sin importar qué volvían a estar juntos pues ese era el modo en que a ellos le gustaban las cosas.

Con su cabello largo peinado de forma desordenada hacia atrás, dándole un aire rebelde y esa camiseta blanca que resaltaba su trabajado físico mientras él se mantenía como un chico normal, cabello inocente, ropa inocente, "intenciones inocentes" ¿Cómo cansarse de eso?

Y así iban, Rin no podía mantener los ojos en la carretera, había extrañado demasiado esa expresión monótona y esa mirada aparentemente vacía que escondía un enorme tormenta por dentro. Llegaron a su casa, todo estaba en penumbras, mucho más por ser una noche sin luna; con tranquilidad el tiburón se quita su abrigo cuando escucha a Haru decir:

-Escuche que ahora viven juntos-

-Lo que escuchaste es verdad pero sabes que no he dejado de pensar en ti y por lo visto tu tampoco o sino no hubieses venido hoy aquí- Aseguró quitándose también su camiseta

Haruka simplemente desvió la mirada imitando los actos de su acompañante _¡Por supuesto que él tampoco podía sacárselo de la mente!_ En algún momento del día se encontraba a si mismo pensando en Rin, inclusive cuando estaba con su actual pareja, era inevitable que su mente generara algún recuerdo del peli magenta. Constantemente pensaba en la manera en que brillaban sus ojos, lo largo de su cabello, su camiseta favorita que siempre le gustaba usar.

Por su parte Rin se preguntaba _¿Cómo sacar de su cerebro ese rostro inocente?_ El traje de baño que nunca dejaba, el suave susurro que era la voz de Haru.

Unos segundos después ya solo quedaba una prenda por remover en ambos cuerpos.

-Pensé que ya no usabas el traje de baño como ropa interior- dijo en forma de burla.

-Lo traje por sí se te volvía a ocurrir la brillante idea de ir a nadar en medio de la noche- respondió de igual forma mirando directo al peli magenta.

Un silencio los envolvió por segundos _¿En qué momento habían entrado a la habitación?_ No le interesaba, sin dudarlo más se lanzó a capturar los labios del tiburón quien lo recibió compartiendo un beso salvaje lleno de pasión y ansias, muchas ansias de devorarse el uno al otro. Gracias al impulso los dos cayeron sobre el colchón, sus cuerpos se friccionaban desesperados, parecían animales en celo desesperados por aparearse.

De forma sincronizada cambiaron de posición encajando en un perfecto "69", terminaron de quitar la última prenda de su amante succionando al momento su tan anhelado premio. Era increíble la forma simultánea en que procedían, ambos chupando, ambos dilatando, tocando justo el punto que sabían perfectamente enloquecería al otro. Debatiéndose entre los suspiros y los gemidos de placer.

-¡Ag! Estas muy cerrado ¿Hace mucho que no dejas pasar a tu novio por aquí?- preguntó con malicia Matsuoka introduciendo con fuerza tres de sus dedos en la entrada de Haru.

-¡Argh- Gimió fuerte por la intromisión, era verdad lo que Rin decía, hacía semanas que no tenía relaciones sexuales- Sabes… Se podría decir lo mismo de ti- respondió con la voz entre cortada imitando la acción de su amante.

Rin reprimió el gemido, sabía que solo con eso Nanase notaria que su cuerpo estaba en condiciones parecidas.

-Solo por burlarte iras tu primero- Advirtió el de ojos azules, girando al tiburón para dejarlo de espaldas hacia él y levantándole la pierna izquierda lo penetro sin contemplaciones.

-¡AH!...¡Demonios!...Si sabes cómo estoy ¿tienes que ser tan brusco?- Reclamó entre dientes, intentando reprimir el dolor que poco a poco era desvanecido por el placer.

-Sé que así es como te gusta, no podía hacer menos- fue la única respuesta a la cual le siguió una oleada de embestidas suaves y lentas que no tardarían en subir de tono.

Esa era la posición favorita de Rin, Recostados de lado y con Haruka detrás, le gustaba porque sentía que no le lastimaba tanto la espalda y podía tener una percepción completa del cuerpo de Haru, algo que por supuesto solo el peli negro sabia.

Veinte minutos después los dos se acercaban al clímax, sus cuerpos acompasados, se meneaban al mismo ritmo, sudaban al mismo ritmo, llegaban al final en la misma sintonía. Sus bocas no se habían separado en ningún momento negándose entre ellas el paso del aire, justo al final Rin muerde con fuerza el labio inferior de Haruka, adoraba verlo sangrar dejándole su marca personal en su impasible rostro.

El de ojos azules cerro con energía los parpados tanto por el extasiado final como por la mordía regalada, no se podía quejar había echado demasiado de menos todo aquello. Luego de la explosión de sus cuerpos, sus pulmones finalmente recobraban desesperados el aire.

Un minuto después era el turno de Rin por reclamar su presa.

-¿Te molesta si continuamos?- preguntó posicionándose entre las piernas de Haru. Tomo parte del semen que escurría de entre sus nalgas y lo utilizo para lubricar su semi-erecto miembro para acto seguido enterrarlo entre los glúteos de su delfín.

Tanto tiempo sin tener sexo les había hecho terminar rápido la primera ronda pero esta, estaban seguros la disfrutarían mucho más. El peli negro ahogó un suspiro de gusto, le encantaba la sensación del miembro de Rin endureciéndose dentro de sus paredes anales. Por eso los tiburones eran uno de los mejores depredadores, conocen exactamente como cazar a su presa y dejarla sin posibilidades de escapar.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada pero para este par de amantes la oscuridad que les brindaba la noche iba a ser larga….

***H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

El astro rey ya hacia su aparición cuando los dos animales acuáticos sintieron que sus cuerpos no podrían más, deteniendo por fin su faena. Intentaban recuperar las fuerzas que entre ellos mismos se habían arrebatado, sudados, manchados, adoloridos pero sin ningún remordimiento e inundados por completo en placer.

-No… No lo entiendo- hablo primero el de ojos azules aun con la respiración entre cortada- ¿Por qué solo estando en la cama nos entendemos?- preguntó sin despegar su mirada del techo.

-En la cama… la piscina… el baño…. Solo cuando tenemos sexo nuestra relación funciona- prosiguió el Peli magenta, recostado en la misma posición que Haruka.

-¿Es solo sexo para ti?- Cuestionó esta vez buscando los ojos de su amante.

-¡Por supuesto que no y lo sabes! ¡Sabes que te amo pero por alguna maldita razón no podemos hacer que lo nuestro funcione más allá de las relaciones sexuales!- Respondió frustrado girándose por completo para ver de frente a su acompañante.

-Odio esto, odio no poder estar juntos, odio engañar a Makoto, odio no poder estar lejos de ti-

-Lo sé y lo siento pero sabes que no podemos volver… no a las peleas, los celos, las inseguridades, los malos entendidos. Pasábamos medio día peleando y medio día en la cama justo como ahora, eso no es vivir-

-Deberíamos dejar de vernos, definitivamente entonces- Propuso apartando la mirada.

-¿Podrás hacerlo? Nos conocemos demasiado el uno al otro. Sé que solo conmigo puedes sentir verdadero placer, solo juntos podemos estar arriba o abajo y seguir sintiendo lo mismo. Admítelo deseas que yo te posea y solo a mi deseas poseer- aseguró volviendo a su posición anterior.

-¿Crees que les hacemos daño?-

-Ellos nos aman, es diferente a esta obsesión enfermiza que no podemos dejar, su amor es una clase de amor normal, es lo que necesitamos para vivir bien-

-Yamazaki es una excelente persona ¿No te duele engañarlo?-

-¿Que no estamos iguales?- dijo con ironía- A estas alturas, después de tantos años, dejar a Sousuke sería peor que cuando nosotros nos separamos. Lo nuestro fue de mutuo acuerdo, los dos estábamos claros que no podíamos sostener más la relación pero en cambio ellos… son completamente inocentes, culpables solo de enamorarse de las personas incorrectas-

Después de esas palabras el silencio permaneció, dejando a cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y culpas. Llevaban ya cinco años separados como pareja oficialmente, pero a solo meses de su rompimiento volvieron a caer el uno por el otro. Negándose a regresar a la tortuosa relación que tenían los dos por su lado decidieron buscar otra pareja pero ya nada servía, aunque su mente y voluntad se opusieran a encontrarse, su corazón y cuerpo se rehusaban a olvidarse haciéndolos caer una y otra vez.

-Lo mejor será que me marche ya. Makoto siempre va a mi casa por la mañana- dijo levantándose directo al baño.

-Espera yo te llevo. No es correcto caminar tanto después de lo de anoche- propuso, siguiendo sus pasos.

-No creo que sea correcto… si Makoto nos ve- dudó por un momento impidiéndole la entrada al sanitario a Rin.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿no? después de todo fui yo quien te rapto de tu casa- susurró muy cerca del rostro de Haru.

_¿A quién querían engañar? _Justo como hace unas horas el peli negro atrajo con furia al peli magenta devorándose de nuevo, cerrando la puerta del baño, se encerraron sabiendo que no saldrían por lo menos hasta dentro de cinco horas más. Es que… ¿Cómo cansarse de eso? Si de ese modo era como a ellos les gustaban las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y Que les pareció?<strong>

**El fic esta basado en la canción "Style" de Taylor Swift, de allí el titulo de la historia xD**

**Aquí**** les dejo el link: **** watch?v=UWjZyYfONMQ**

**Bueno ya saben que sugerencias, criticas y opiniones serán bien recibidas.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto bye bye...**


End file.
